The present invention relates to an improved reflector system for the construction of lighting fixtures and, in particular, to relatively long reflector systems for fluorescent lighting fixtures such as for wall, ceiling, recessed and hanging lights in industrial, commercial, and institutional installations.
In general, ceiling lights, hanging fixtures and other relatively long fluorescent fixtures are modular in construction comprising a box-like housing of rectangular shape so as to accommodate a plurality of fluorescent bulbs. The housing not only supports the bulbs at each of its ends but also provides a reflective back, directing the light outwardly of the housing. Such fixtures are most often constructed of metal and include a metallic reflector which is either painted with a high gloss finish or polished and buffed to a high gloss finish.
Very frequently, the reflector is shaped to provide a surface which is arcuate, oval, or conical so as to focus or concentrate the reflected light. It is thus needed to shape and simultaneously polish the compound curvature, which makes the reflector expensive as each must be fabricated at the factory and stored en masse until needed. They must then be transported to the site of use. A further problem arises during installation of the lighting fixture as the fixtures must often be custom fit to the allotted ceiling space.
It is the custom in this art to provide modular sized reflectors, which are generally metal, in four-foot lengths so that they can be easily stored and transported to the work site. This presents a particular problem when the fixture installation exceeds the four-foot module. In such cases, two or more reflectors must be abutted one against the other, as a result of which a seam must be formed to hold the sheets together. Because it is difficult to square the edge of curved metallic sheets, the edges do not abut perfectly and the seam is ragged. Consequently, the reflector system is itself not perfect.
It is the object of this invention to provide an improved reflector or system which overcomes the aforementioned problems and which provides an inexpensive, easy-to-install reflector for lighting fixtures.